Simplify the expression. $ (7z^{6}-6z^{3}+4z^{2}) + (-6z^{3}+3z^{2}+5z ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7z^{6}-6z^{3}+4z^{2} - 6z^{3}+3z^{2}+5z$ Identify like terms. $ {7 z^6} - \color{#DF0030}{6 z^3} + {4 z^2} - \color{#DF0030}{6 z^3} + {3 z^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{5 z} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 z^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ z^3} + { z^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 5 z} $ Add the coefficients. $7z^{6}-12z^{3}+7z^{2}+5z$